


The Food Of Love

by lizrat66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Comfort Food, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Food Issues, M/M, Malnutrition, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Bonding, Possessive Steve, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Steve and the rest of the Avengers Pack try to care and look out for the only  base-line human on the team, but he does not make it easy.  Steve's role as pack Alpha would be so much easier if a certain mouthy, annoying genius billionaire fell under his protection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am attempting to write something fluffy and warm for a change, with only a little bit of angst.

The Food of Love

 

Ten hours after Ironman had been airlifted of the battle field Captain America stormed in to Fury’s office followed by the Thor, Bruce, Natasha and Clint, uncaring as the door slammed in to the wall cracking the plaster.

 

“Fury, what the hell is going on? Medical won’t let us see Tony, they will not tell us anything about his condition, just that we had to report direct to you for debriefing, what’s happened, the field medic at the scene told us it was a clean break and would just need a cast.”

 

All the Avengers glared at Fury and Coulson extremely worried about their team mate, Tony was baseline human, which made him more vulnerable to injury out in the field even with the armour, whilst the rest of them were enhanced Alphas and a strong Beta. Steve had originally fought against having Stark on the team, convinced he would be a liability but after a trial period he admitted that Stark was an asset in the suit, out of it the annoying genius drove him to distraction with his unhealthy life style and total disregard for Steve’s orders. The team tried to look out for their resident genius billionaire, but Tony had an irritating habit of locking himself in the lab or disappearing on SI business.

 

Matters had only gotten worse in the last six months after Tony had been on the wrong end of a deranged witch’s de-aging spell. Tony had gone from being the oldest Avenger at 46 to the youngest at 17, he had retained all his intelligence and memories but had the physical body and emotional maturity of a stroppy teenager. There was no reversing the spell as Thor’s hammer had ended the witch’s life before they realised what had happened. Thor had been most apologetic, but even after consulting with Queen Frigga there was no solution to be found.

 

“Sit the fuck down now! Bunch of over protective fuckers, there is a lot to discuss and arrangements to be made before you can collect your wayward twink.”

 

Clint snorted, “I wouldn’t let Tony hear you call him that, still got the bruise on my shin from the first and last time I ever called him that.”

 

Clint withered under Cap’s patented ‘disappointed frown’. “Come on Cap, you should have seen his bubble butt in those spray on jeans and that mesh top when he tried to sneak out to go clubbing.”

 

Steve had seen the security footage after the event but wasn’t going to admit to Clint that he longed to get his hands, on Tony’s lithe body and sink his teeth into his peachy round ass cheeks. Unfortunately, it would never happen, Alphas mated with omegas or betas to form packs, base- line humans did not have the physiology to form bonds or be influenced by an Alpha’s voice. Tony would always be an outlier of the pack and Steve would not risk destroying the forming Pack or the Avengers because he was lusting after him, also Tony deserved to find love and be in a committed relationship not just a fling that they both knew would never amount to anything long term. The Pack needed an Omega to love and cherish, to feed and fatten, to form a family bond with. Steve needed an omega to become his mate, to do all the aforementioned with, and to his give him pups. 

 

Once the had all taken their seats, Fury motioned for Coulson to begin.

 

“First let me state that Tony is being well cared for and is in the recovery suite. His right leg suffered a straightforward break which has now been set and plastered, his left shoulder was also dislocated, that to has been replaced. Unfortunately, that means Tony will be unable to use crutches for a few weeks so will need a wheelchair and as his left hand is his dominant hand he is going to be severely limited in what he can do as his shoulder and arm have been strapped to avoid any further dislocation.

 

Now how much do you know about Tony’s childhood and relationship with his father, hmm not much I would assume. Right this is the bare bones version, only child of alcoholic mother and distant, cold father. Raised in his early years by his butler Jarvis and wife Anna, before being shipped off to various boarding schools until the age of 12 when he tested as base-line human and then MIT at the age of 14. 

 

Now it is the years from 12 to 14 that are of interest to us. Howard made no show of hiding his disappointment that Tony presented as base line, although he was overheard on several occasions say at least he wasn’t a useless omega. Howard decided that Tony should be home schooled after that as it was a waste of money sending him to any more Pack Boarding Schools.

 

A month later Tony admitted to ‘High Pines’ a very exclusive private hospital, apparently there was an explosion in the workshop at Stark Mansion. Until now we have never been able to discover what happened and the extent of the injuries he suffered, Tony’s private doctor has been interviewed and is now in custody, all his medical records have been released to us. Our team of doctors and a specialist Ms Potts had flown in reviewed all the files and decided on a treatment plan. Ms Potts has power of attorney and is Stark’s medical proxy so signed off on the necessary surgery and blood transfusion.”

 

Natasha straightened in her chair, turning to look Fury straight in the face.

 

“Why would Tony need a blood transfusion for a broken leg and shoulder injury Fury? But more importantly why would Ms Potts have to authorise any treatment, the first thing Tony and Potts did after the de-aging was to have Tony declared an emancipated minor through the Courts.

 

There are very few reasons why the courts would revoke that decision, catastrophic mental or physical injury, mental illness, if the minor is convicted of a criminal offence or on the very rare occasion that a minor has managed to hide their……. Oh, dam! what the hell did Howard Stark do, it was Howard not Tony, Fury am I right?”

 

Natasha glared at Fury, eyes glinting in anger, Fury nodded his head. Natasha’s wished she could bring Howard back from the dead, just so she could kill him again, very slowly and with a lot of pain. Even the Red Room had never denied someone their orientation, they had just exploited and used it to their advantage. Alphas, Betas and even Omegas had all been trained to be assassins and Black Widows.

 

Steve stared at Natasha, she had obviously deduced what Fury and Coulson were about to reveal, looking at the other avengers he could see from the green tinge to Bruce’s skin that he had also guessed as well. Thor and Clint looked as confused as him, Steve hated that there were still so many things in this century that he did not understand, it had taken him several talks with Tony before he understood the whole emancipation thing, convinced that Tony was teasing him.

 

Coulson seeing that Natasha had finished, and that Steve was beginning to look annoyed as well as confused decided to continue.

 

“When Tony was first admitted to medical all the standard Shield tests were carried out along with x-rays and a full body scan. The results of the blood tests were disturbing, high levels of Phentermine, Topiramate and Strattera were found, the images on the full body scan added to our concern, judging by the internal scaring the gastric bypass was originally done many years ago. The doctors and phycologist that originally spoke to Stark after these findings, went in assuming that Stark was the instigator and had deep phycological issues regarding food and his weight. Stark denied it obviously and became very agitated and distressed the more he was questioned, kept saying it was medicine prescribed for his ADHD and the stomach problems he’d had since he was a child caused by the accident in Howard’s workshop. 

 

At that point it was decided to send two agents with one of our doctors to collect his private physician and his medical files, after having received permission from Ms Potts as Stark had been given a mild sedative to calm him down. Dr Davidson seemed panicked when our agents requested he come to Shield Medical and bring Mr Stark’s medical files, once here it was decided to interview him before letting him look over his patient. Within 5 minutes he was spilling the most well, kept secret since who actually shot President Kennedy.

 

Howard Stark paid Dr Davidson to falsify Tony’s test results after finding out his orientation, arranged the accident in the lab and his son’s admittance to High Pines where he was operated on without his knowledge and given a cocktails of drugs to take under the assumption it was due having ADHD and loosing part of his stomach and intestines due to shrapnel from the explosion in the workshop. Any subsequent operations or change in medication over the years was done under the guise of maintaining what little working stomach he had left, and better drugs being manufactured to help with stabilising his conditions.

 

Steve couldn’t believe that the Howard he had know had turned in to such a cold, hearted monster, who would do such a thing to their own child, and why had Maria not done anything to stop him. He wished Howard was alive so that he could punch his lights out for abusing his son in such a horrible fashion.

 

“Oh my god!” Clint was practically bouncing out of his chair, “Tony Stark is an Omega!”

Steve was jolted out of his musings by Clint’s loud shriek, and then the words sank in, Tony Stark was an Omega, not a base-line human. He couldn’t help the small smile that crept across his lips, or the flutter of excitement in his stomach, Tony was an Omega!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet with Pepper and Tony's doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Omegas have to belong to a Pack and be mated within three months of joining a pack. Omegas are treasured and protected by the pack, they bond with the pack but only mate one member, it does not have to be the Alpha leader, although it is usually the most common pairing.

Chapter 2

“Correct Agent Barton, Tony’s original test results were still in his file along with the forged results, our own test confirms that he is an omega. It seems that Dr Davidson was very old school and kept paper medical files, he kept the original test results just in case Howard ever stopped paying him hush money.”

 

Fury’s office door opened and in swept Ms Potts and a stern looking man in hospital scrubs, both took a seat at the conference table next to Fury and across from the team. Steve watched as Ms Potts placed several files in front of her laying a pen on each before pushing them across the table to each Avenger. The doctor himself had been carrying an extremely thick folder, which Steve assumed was Tony’s medical file. Paying full attention to Ms Potts he waited to hear what decisions had been made with regards to Tony’s future, he could only hope that she would look with favour on Tony becoming part of their Pack.

 

“Captain Rogers please can you and the rest of your team sign the first page in the folder, it is an NDA that will legally ensure that all future discussions and arrangement with regards to Tony’s status as and omega and his medical requirements cannot be disclosed to anyone outside of this room. If you feel that you will not be able to adhere to this, please leave now.”

 

Without any hesitation Steve picked up his pen and signed, looking round he felt pride in the fact that the rest of his team/pack has also signed immediately.

 

“Thank you, now I am going to let Dr Miles give you a briefing on Tony’s medical status and what treatment he will need going forward, then we can discuss the best ways to help Tony adapt to his new status as an Omega and all the changes that will bring.”

 

Dr Miles stood before the large wall mounted screen, which now showed the images of a full body CAT scan.

 

“This is the computer imaging of Omega Stark’s body that was taken when he was first admitted to Medical this morning. As you can see his right lower leg has a clear break and his left shoulder is displaced, these were expected. What we did not expect to find was clear evidence of a gastric by-pass and judging by the scar tissue several maintenance updates. Lower down this small mass is the immature, pre-first heat omega sexual reproductive organs, it is a good sign that the damage cause by Howard Stark and Dr Davidson can be with reversed with the correct care and treatment, we are extremely lucky that he did not remove them.

 

As you know every child is tested at 10 year of age to find out their orientation so that they receive the correct kind of health care, education and socialization. It is especially important for Omegas that their physical health is carefully monitored especially their weight, as it has an immense impact on their mental and emotional stability. A thin under weight Omega is a cause for great concern, the saying ‘A happy and content Omega is a cuddly, well fed Omega’ may be simplistic by is essentially true.

 

The cocktail of drugs in Omega Starks blood stream along with the gastric by-pass had suppressed any change of him becoming a healthy enough weight to induce his first heat and mature as an Omega. The side effects of taking these drugs over such a long period are severe mood swings, irritability, irrational behaviour, insomnia, paranoia, manic episodes, depression and whole plethora of physical problems. 

 

Omega Stark is severely underweight, his bone density is low which is why he has had such a high number of broken bones. His immune system is weak making him susceptible to illness, he is anaemic and deficient in many other vitamins and nutrients. It is amazing how he has managed to survive this long. 

 

The de-aging incident has worked in our favour, Omega Stark will have the chance regain his health and live his life as a treasured Omega, become a member of a pack, bond and hopefully bear pups for his mate. If he had to go through this in his 47 year old body, it would have been immensely painful and his first heat would have been his last, as omega menopause would have probably been triggered as well.”

 

The scan image disappeared to be replaced by a new one, Steve could see that although slightly different it still Tony’s.

 

“Now, this is the CAT scan was done after we operated on Omega Stark. As you can see his broken leg has been set and his dislocated shoulder replaced, this was the easy straight forward part of the surgery, we then reversed the gastric by-pass and cleared most of the scar tissue, along with cleansing his stomach, intestines and bowls. A full blood transfusion is under way to flush out the drugs currently still in his system and we will do two rounds of dialysis treatments over the next few days.

 

Omega Stark will be kept sedated for the next 24 hours whilst his body detoxifies, a feeding tube has been introduced which will provide a high calorific formula to initiate weight gain. Once his body is clear of all toxins and traces of medication, Omega Stark should start to feel hungry and can be placed on a controlled weight gain diet. I must stress how important it will be in the first few weeks for all of you to ensure the feeding plan is followed, you cannot allow him to skip any meals regardless of the distress it may cause, concurrently if he wants to eat more let him, as his omega biology regulates itself and his emotional state becomes more balanced this will be the case. 

 

Remember that his first heat will only occur when his body weight is at healthy level, currently he weighs 56 kgs, the ideal weight for an omega of his height of 5ft 5 inches and age is 85 kgs pre- first heat/pregnancy, of course the omega’s Alpha and pack members have final veto on what they consider the ideal weight for their omega. Omega Stark will need a high level of guidance and supervision, he had no previous knowledge of his omega biology, so it will be a difficult transition for him, you cannot just wipe out 37 years of unhealthy behaviours over- night.

 

Dependent on the outcome of your meeting with Ms Potts, Omega Stark’s psychologist will speak with you later today. Now I must get back to Medical, I will inform the nursing staff that you will be visiting Omega Stark later today.”

 

Pepper waited for the door to close behind the doctor before she addressed the remaining occupants of the room.

 

“As Tony’s power of attorney and medical proxy it normally would fall to me to make all future decisions with regards to his medical care until he was able to do so, the fact that he is an Omega alters things considerably, I notified the Judge that handled Tony’s emancipation case immediately on finding out his orientation, fortunately the Judge awarded me interim Guardianship so that I could approve his medical treatment and find him a suitable Pack and Alpha, but as he is now registered as a ‘Young Unmated Omega’ he will need to be accepted in to a Pack within five days and bonded within three months, although the Judge has given an extension until his eighteenth birthday in six months due to his injuries and health issues. 

 

If after five days I have been unable to find a suitable Pack willing to accept him with all his on- going medical issues, he will be made a Ward of Court and placed in an Omega Care Home, until the Courts decide on a suitable match for him.

So, my question to the Avengers Pack, is do you care enough about Tony to welcome him in to your Pack and do all of you have the time, patience and love to invest in healing him and getting him to accept and embrace being an Omega?” 

 

Steve didn’t have to even look at the other members of the team to know what their answers would be, the stubborn, infuriating, argumentative genius had unknowingly wormed his way in to their hearts. It had been the topic of many a conversation that if only Tony had been of A/B/O orientation he would have been a perfect addition to their Pack. Hidden under that brash exterior was a kind hearted, caring, generous man.

 

“Ms Potts the Avengers Pack would be honoured to welcome Tony in to our Pack as our Omega. I can promise you that we will love and cherish him and treat his as the treasure that he is. I understand that Tony will fight and rebel against the restrictions and changes to his life he will face as an omega, but we will guide him and care for him and give him time to adapt. I would be honoured to take him as my mate, I care for him a great deal and did not initiate a relationship when I thought he was base-line for fear of causing him hurt and pain when the inevitable happened.”

 

Pepper breathed a sigh of relief, Tony would have been devastated if the Pack and especially Steve had rejected him, not that Tony was going to make it easy for them, but she had high hopes that this was exactly what her best friend needed. Tony had been heading for a major breakdown, running on fumes and completely stressed with his overly full Avengers and SI workload. 

 

“Good, if you are all in agreement you will find the necessary paper work ready for your signatures in your folders. Once you have signed I will have the documents taken to the Registry, so Tony can be registered as belonging to the Avengers Pack.

 

I will arrange a meeting with Tony’s lawyer and accountant to discuss transferring Tony’s personal wealth to the Pack. Stark Industries will be inherited by any children he might have in the future. I will continue as CEO and Rhodey has offered his services as War Machine to cover for Tony whilst he is incapacitated.

 

Pepper collected the folders once all the documents had been signed, placing them in her brief-case she stood to leave, before shutting the door she turned to take in all the Avengers;

 

“Avengers! This is the only warning I will give, if you do anything to cause Tony undue hurt I will end you all and you will never see it coming!”

 

Satisfied, she had made her point, she swept out of the room.

 

“Fuck, that is one scary lady whose bad side I never want to get on. Shit! Nat she is way scarier than you!”

 

Clint yelped as a knife land between his splayed fingers. “Well perhaps she would come a close second, have you seen the points on those heels, I am still trying to figure out how she even walks in them.”

 

Steve smiled at Clint’s antics, now though, it was time for them to go and see their Omega.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers finally get to see Tony, each of them think about how they are going to help him heal and become a member of their Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks.
> 
> It is interesting to see how different readers interpret things and how seriously they feel about certain aspects.
> 
> Omegas in this society are treasured and loved, yes they have to belong to a pack and be mated by the age of 18, this chapter will give the reason why. 
> 
> Tony's personal wealth becomes part of the Pack's wealth, but Tony still has access to it. There are certain restriction that Omegas face, but nothing drastic.

Chapter 3

Tony looked so young and small laying in the middle of the large hospital bed, surrounded by all the medical equipment. His left shoulder and arm immobilised, strapped against his chest, his right leg in a heavy cast propped up on two pillows. The hum of the dialysis machine, and the steady beep of the heart rate monitor loud in the quiet room, Steve had never seen Tony so quiet and still, it was wrong, and he would give anything for Tony to jump up and shout ‘Fooled You!’

 

The feeding tube was the most disturbing aspect, taped to his pale cheek Steve could see the fluid moving slowly along the tube which disappeared in to his nose, to which a nasal canula was also attached. Two thick tubes ran from his right arm to the dialysis machine, soft restraints immobilising his lower arm and wrist against the bed rail. A sheet and thick soft blanket covered his body preserving his modesty, with the amount of wires and tubes snaking in and out of his body it was clear that he was naked underneath the cover. Steve had always been aware that Tony didn’t eat enough and was a bit underweight, but just put it down to the eccentric human genius’ busy schedule and the times he got lost in workshop binges, forgetting to eat or drink until a project had been completed. Seeing him now without the layers of clothing he usually wore, he could see how thin and underweight he really was. In a base-line human it would be cause for concern but for an Omega it was potentially life threatening.

 

Natasha brushed the sleeping Omega’s hair off his forehead before placing a soft kiss, “бедный котенок.” He was Pack now, under her protection, she would do everything to ensure that he became healthy and happy. For him she would be willing to give up her secret talent for baking, he would not be able to resist her Spiced Honey Russian cake and Baklava.

 

Clint perched on the end of the bed, whilst Bruce looked through Tony’s medical chart, he would need to keep their genius Omega distracted and entertained over the next few weeks whilst he was immobilised, Tony was going to be miserable and upset by the physical restrictions he faced whilst healing. He would need to speak to Jarvis about allowing the bots to come up to the common room to visit Tony, he knew Tony loved them and treated them as if they were his children.

 

Bruce read through Tony’s medical chart, it was all as he expected. Tony would be woken up tomorrow morning and for the first time since he was a child would be drug free, his mental and physical health would need careful and constant monitoring until he reached a healthy weight and accepted being, an Omega. Thankfully his mental stability would become more balanced as his weight increased, running the calculations in his head based on the figures provided he knew that the weight gain Dr Miles suggested was too conservative, he would need to talk to Steve about his findings. The neurochemical balance in an Omega’s brain was dependent on a naturally high levels of endocannabinoids, dopamine, oxytocin, endorphins, GABBA and serotonins. Omegas normally had at least six to eight years from presentation, of steady weight gain to build up and maintain their levels before becoming part of a pack, bonding and mating, Tony only had six months, as legally all Omegas had to be mated by the age of eighteen to prevent them becoming feral. 

 

Thor had been stunned to find omegas were still alive on earth, Asgard had not seen an Omega born for several hundred years. To find that his shield brother was such a precious creature filled him with happiness and the hope that he would one day find his own Omega. It was plain to see the affection Captain Rogers had for Tony and now there was nothing to stop him pursing a relationship with the small genius if Tony was reciprocated his feelings.

 

The Pack settled down to watch over their new pack mate, from tonight they would take shifts in staying with Tony, ensuring that he would not wake up and find himself alone. The urge to protect their vulnerable Omega from all threats ran high, Steve had insisted that he take first watch, unable to bear the thought of leaving Tony. The Alpha in him just wanted to gather up the omega and take him back to the safety and security of the Tower, to surround him with the strength of the pack bond which would aid him in his healing. Tony had suffered so much damage from Howard’s horrific actions, but he knew in his heart that Tony had the inner strength within him to rise above what had been done to him, Steve would be with him every step of the way, to love and support him, to help him become the wonderful, happy and contented Omega he always should have been. 

 

The meeting with the psychologist later that afternoon had been stressful but enlightening, she had explained clearly all the stages of recovery that Tony would need to be supported through, how to help deal with the inevitable onslaught of negative emotions and how to take measures to protect themselves from the verbal backlash of anger and fear that would be turned on them. She had told them that if they could persevere and reach the point where Tony understood that even at his worst he was wanted and loved, that unlike his father they accepted him for who and what he was, then there was every likely hood Tony would heal and be able to form strong bonds with the Pack and mate with the pack member of his choice.

 

As he sat keeping watch over Tony that night, Steve hoped and prayed that Tony would accept his courtship, he knew that before all of this there had been a spark of something between them, but both had backed off unwilling to pursue a relationship knowing that long term it would never workout. As difficult as it would be if Tony refused his courtship and chose another pack member to mate with, he would respect his decision and would never try to force a mating bond.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up and is not a happy bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, but I have started on the next one already. 
> 
> Bank Holiday weekend with added two days leave next week so hopefully will have more time to write if the my teenagers and the puppy give me a bit of peace and quiet:)

Chapter 4

Steve jolted awake, his enhanced hearing picking up Tony’s quiet whimper of pain, teary eyes stared blearily at him.

 

“H..hurts Steve, what h..happn’d? Can’t m..move my arms. ”

 

Steve could see the panic rising as Tony feebly struggled to move, leaning over he gently cupped the omega’s face, making eye contact.

 

“shhh Tony don’t fret, you are safe in the hospital, you had a bad fall in the suit, broke your arm and dislocated your shoulder. Your right leg is in plaster and your left arm is strapped to keep your shoulder immobilised. You needed a blood transfusion, so your right arm needed to be restrained in case you moved suddenly and pulled out the needles.”

 

Confused, glazed eyes stared at him for a minute, Steve swore he could see the moment Tony’s brain engaged, quickly picking up on the one procedure that was not in keeping with his injuries. Steve surreptitiously pressed the nurses call button, wanting to put off the lengthy explanation until Tony had been given some pain relief and a doctor was present to explain all the medical procedures that had taken place and what his ongoing treatment regime would be. After that it would be his responsibility as Pack Alpha and potential Mate to explain what being an Omega meant with regards to being part of their Pack, what set rules he would be expected to adhere to and then to negotiate and come to an agreement on some of the softer rules. 

 

It was going to be difficult and stressful but needed to be put in place quickly, so that their new omega had structure and boundaries and knew the consequences of misbehaving. Steve knew that the pack whilst he was so fragile would grant Tony a lot of leeway, spoil him and coddle him, that was completely fine Tony deserved it, he would probably be the worst culprit, but they would all have to be mindful of not allowing their omega to run rings round them as he undoubtedly would once he had regained some of his strength and had had time to absorb everything.

 

“Steve, why the hell would I need a blood transfusion for a broken leg? Fuck! Where is Pepper she is always here when I end up in medical, there is no way she would let that happen, get those sodding needles out of my arm and untie me, I’m getting the fuck out of here right now! Christ, what the fuck is in my nose?”

 

Tony was becoming more agitated the longer he spoke, tugging at the wrist restraint and trying to kick the blankets off with his good leg, anger and pain sparking in his eyes. Steve placed his hand on Tony’s good shoulder and gently pushed him back against the mound of pillows, he hoped the medical staff would get there soon, Tony was becoming more and more hysterical, tears streaming down his face as he shouted himself hoarse, convinced that he had been kidnapped and Steve was an evil Hydra clone.

 

He breathed a sigh of relief when a nurse rushed, the nurse quickly injected a sedative into the cannula on the back of Tony’s hand, then checked that the dialysis needles had not been disturbed. Tony’s eye lids drooped, words slurring as he quickly succumbed to unconsciousness.

 

“Poor dear, such a shame what that sorry excuse for a father did to him, still never you fear Captain Rogers we will get your sweetheart sorted and right as rain in no time, just needs to be fed the food of love from his Alpha’s hand.”

 

After checking his vitals and straightening the blankets, she bustled out, informing Steve that the doctor would be along in the morning. 

 

Left alone again, he sat back down in the hard visitor’s chair, strangely comforted by the nurse’s words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is confused and upset, Nurse Stella doesn't help matters and why does she keep calling him and 'O' boy, what does it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say thank you for all the lovely comments over the last couple of days.

Chapter 5

“Come along dearie, time to open those gorgeous eyes, you need to eat some breakfast before the doctors make their rounds.”

 

Tony slowly opened his eyes as he felt the head of the bed being raised, blearily taking in the sight of the nurse from the night before fussing over his blankets and setting a breakfast tray across his lap. A spoon full of oat meal appeared in his line of sight, it looked like wallpaper paste, not even the two sad looking blueberries sitting on the top could make it look appealing. 

 

“Don’t want it, I’m not eating that cra.. mmmph”

 

It tasted as bad as it looked, before he had a change to protest further another spoonful was quickly pushed in to his mouth, firm fingers pressing under his chin to keep his mouth closed. He had no choice but to swallow if he didn’t want to choke.

 

“There we go dearie, not so bad is it, just a few more spoonfuls and then you can have a nice cup of juice. Come on open up, don’t make me have to go and get Ms Potts, she is just outside talking to Captain Rogers.”

 

Thank god, Pepper was here, she would sort out all this mess and get him out of Shield’s clutches. Who knew what these doctors had been up to, he hadn’t forgotten the blood transfusion, even though the machine was no longer in the room. Tony paid no further attention to the disgusting mess he was being fed, to busy checking out his now needle free arm, the bruising was quite spectacular, the two, little band-aids covering the puncture sites hiding nothing. The irritating tickling feeling in his nose was back again, lifting his arm to try and scratch at the annoying itch took more effort than he thought, which probably explained why he didn’t notice the padded mit covering his hand until he nearly punched himself in the nose with it. 

 

“Owww, what the hell is this, get it off me now, this place is fucking nuts. Pepper! Pepper! Get me out of here, help! Help! Get off me you evil witch.”

 

In his weakened state he was not match for the evil witch, who soon had his wrist once more wrapped in the soft straps and fasted to the bedrail. Upset and frustrated he kicked out with his good leg catching her a glancing blow, immediately feeling ashamed when she let out a soft grunt of pain. Before he had time to even think about apologising his ankle was restrained and the bed lowered until he was practically laid flat.

 

“Well that won’t do at all, such a naughty ‘O’ boy, I will give you a bit of lee way this time as you have had a very trying couple of days. Still, until you convince me you will behave I am keeping the restraints on. I want you to think about your uncouth behaviour whilst I am giving you a bed bath, then I expect a suitable apology.

 

Now let’s get you clean and fresh, you don’t want to keep your visitor waiting, Ms Potts is a very busy lady and has taken time out of her extremely heavy schedule to visit you.”

 

Tony blushed a furious shade of red as Stella, as she had told him to call her, proceeded to strip back the covers, exposing his naked body for anyone to see if they walked in and proceeded to run a warm cloth over his body.

 

“Stella! What the hell are you doing? Cover me up Steve and Pepper could come in!” 

 

Tony was never going to admit that he shrieked like a teenage girl at a One Direction Concert when Stella ran the cold sponge over his groin.

 

“Oh, hush all that noise silly boy, you don’t have anything I haven’t seen a million times before. Now unless you want to feel all itchy and uncomfortable let me finish cleaning the remaining hairs off your body. Now that all those nasty drugs are out of your system you body is reverting to its natural state, this cleansing wash I am using will soften your skin as well as ensure any last remaining live hair follicles go dormant. Alphas, love that their ‘O’ boys have such sensitive smooth skin.” 

 

Tony was starting to believe that Stella was in fact an escaped patient from the psychiatric ward pretending to be a nurse, and what the hell was an ‘O’ boy? And why did she seem to think he was one. Panic began to set in as his skin started to tingle and heat, his heart rate quickened and try as he might he couldn’t find his voice to shout out for help, tears spilled down his cheeks and a sob escaped.

 

“Oh, sweet heart, don’t cry, all finished now. I know it is all a bit over whelming, but the doctor will be along in a moment to explain everything. Now I am just going to get Alpha Rogers, nothing like getting some good old comfort from your Pack Alpha.”

 

Steve rushed past Stella the moment she opened the door, his Alpha senses having picked up on Tony’s distress. Sitting on the side of the bed he gently gathered up the sobbing omega, being extra careful of his injured shoulder.

 

“Shh, baby, everything is going to be alright, I promise. I know nothing makes sense and your emotions are shot to pieces, you must be so confused sweetheart. Just let it all out, the doctor says that you will suffer from mood swings until your hormones balance and all the physical changes your body is going through have completed.”

 

Steve rubbed gentle circles on Tony’s back as he carded his fingers through tangled curls, whilst Tony continued to cry. Eventually, Tony’s small frame went lax in his arms as he succumbed to exhaustion. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead he lay him back on the bed, tucking the soft blankets round him. Steve knew that there would be more tears and upset and probably a tantrum or two before today ended, for now he would give Tony a couple of hours peace and quiet before the storm truly hit and his whole world changed forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor give Tony all the details of what was done to him and what they are doing to reverse all the damage.
> 
> Pepper talks to Tony about his future.

Chapter 6

Tony had slept for another two hours, on waking he was quiet and withdrawn, not even happy to see Pepper sitting beside his bed. Steve tried to get him to talk but was met with a sullen glare and a quietly muttered ‘fuck off’, which he assumed Tony hadn’t expected him to hear. The minutes ticked by as they waited for the doctor to arrive, any attempt to engage Tony in conversation was met with failure. Finally, the doctor, Ms Potts and nurse Stella entered the private room, Steve breathed a sigh of relief, wanting this part over so that he could welcome Tony in to the Pack, and get the rest of the Pack helping the new omega to adjust and become healthy and happy.

 

“Good morning everyone, shall we get on with things straight away, I am sure you are going to have lots of questions Anthony, but I would appreciate it if you could wait until I have finished explaining everything.

 

As you know when anyone comes into Shield Medical we run all the standard blood works and if necessary as was in your case, a full body scan. The results of both in your case Anthony were most disturbing, a gastric by-pass and blood full of drugs, and hormones for supressing weight gain and an omega’s first heat, other traces showed steroids and hormones for stimulating hair growth, height and penile length, which are all illegal for Omegas to be prescribed.

 

In short Anthony, your father lied to you and the world with regards to your test results, arranged the lab accident and your subsequent stay in hospital so that he could pay for your true orientation to be supressed and for you to pass as a base-line human. 

 

Miss Potts as your medical proxy and interim guardian gave permission for all subsequent medical treatment to rectify the damage caused by such blatant abuse. Once your shoulder and leg had been treated, we operated to remove the by-pass and repair the surrounding scar tissue, we then gave you a full transfusion and dialysis to flush the drugs from your system. You will have a further round of dialysis this afternoon, once this has been completed I will administer a fast releasing dose of omega hormones and pheromones to help kick start your omega glands to naturally produce their own. This will also help flush out any remaining toxins, so over the next few days you will see some physical changes in your body as it readjusts back to its natural omeganess. 

 

Your weight is of great concern, the dietician has worked out a feeding plan that must be adhered to, the feeding tube will stay so that during the night your diet will be supplemented by a formula high in nutrients and calories. 

 

You will need to be aware that the next few weeks are going to be extremely difficult for you, both physically and mentally. It is going to take time for your body to heal and for your hormones to reach an even balance, once you reach a healthy weight your first heat will hit.

 

Well that is most of the medical side of things covered, so if you have any questions please ask now or if you want to take some time to take it all in you can ask nurse Stella to page me.”

 

Tony shook his head, he couldn’t for the life of him think of one thing to ask, he was certain it was all some huge mistake or a massive practical joke, probably instigated by Clint to get back at him for all the pranks he had pulled. But a little voice in the back of his head was telling him that there was no way that Steve or Pepper would allow it, especially knowing how awful his relationship with his father had been. Looking back, he could admit that Howard had never cared for him no matter how much he had tried to gain his approval and love, but after his twelve birthday he had become even more cold and harsh in his treatment. 

 

Now it made sense, Howard had expected an Alpha son or even a Beta to inherit Stark Industries, not a ‘useless omega bitch’ the odds of a base-line human such as Howard and a beta woman producing an omega were incredibly low, practically non-existent. Maria must have had a strong omega gene for such a thing to have occurred.

 

Tony choked back a sob, his father must have despised and hated him so much, blinking away the tears he managed to croak out a shaky no to the doctor.

 

“Be thankful that this has happened after the de-aging spell as you have a chance at living the life that you should have had if your father had not done such a heinous thing. The past is in the past, you are an Omega and you need to learn to embrace your true nature, fighting it will only cause you upset and heart ache.”

 

With that parting advice the doctor left, Stella fussed over him, wiping his tears and straightening his blankets, it didn’t register with him until she had left that he had not protested at all about her treating him like a little child.

 

Pepper perched on the side of the bed and gently embraced Tony, carding her fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp, smiling when he let out soft little hums of contentment. She hated to break the fragile peace, but she was running out of time as his interim guardian and wanted to ensure Tony’s safety and security within the Pack. There was no way she was letting the State, or a rival Pack take him or his Company, she had already had to fend off numerous inquiries and offers even though he had only been registered less than twenty-four hours ago, the other Packs not seeming to care that he had already been accepted in to the Avengers Pack. Until he had fully bonded with the Pack and mated with an Alpha there would be challenges from other Packs to prove they were better suited to provide and care for an Omega such as Tony.

 

“Tony, we need to have a serious talk for a few minutes, then there are legal documents that will need your signature, after you can relax and see the rest of the Avengers who are desperate to see you.

 

I know this is all happening fast, but legally everything needs to be put in place for your safety and the security of Stark Industries. The Avengers Pack has unanimously accepted you as their Omega and believe me they didn’t even take a minute to decide, they all care about you and can’t wait to see you and start spoiling you. I have accepted on your behalf as your Guardian, it might seem high handed, but I know its what you have always wanted but thought you could never have.

 

The lawyers have drawn up the paper work for your personal fortune to be joined with the Avengers Pack’s finances, any investments or spending over a certain level by any pack member will need the authorisation of the Pack Alpha and the head Accountant. I have ring fenced a portion of your money to finance the upkeep and development of the Ironman Armour, your bots, Jarvis and your personal work shop/Lab. Once you are mated, Stark Industries will negotiate with your Alpha for an agreement on working hours.

 

Stark Industries will be held in trust for any children you may have, I will continue as CEO and you get a free pass on board meetings due to the restriction in hours you can work as an Omega, you will want them all for lab time. If you want to stay as head of R&D, it may be a case of finding a suitable assistant to cover the hours you will not be available. Peter and Harley will be joining the Company as Interns for the summer before going to MIT in the Fall, so that will keep you busy as you will be mentoring them some of the time, please keep the explosions to a minimum if possible.

 

I will leave the paperwork for you to read and sign, get Jarvis to contact me if you have any questions, I will come back and collect it tomorrow. Now I need to get going as I have a statement ready for the Press, Steve will keep you company and no doubt have a talk with you about your integration in to the Pack and what your role as the pack omega will entail.”

 

Pepper gave him a final hug, gently placing a kiss on his cheek before picking up her bag and shoes, will a nod to Steve she left the two alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is very unhappy when he finds that the Courts have overturned all rulings made since he was deaged.
> 
> Steve finally talks to Tony about bonding and mating, decisions are made and the first stage of mating takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really struggling not to make this in to a dark fic, so this chapter was a pain to finish. But after this one it will be on to the care and feeding of Tony Stark, trainee Omega:)
> 
> Tony is very emotional and his hormones are raging, so he is not thinking very logically. Steve may seem to be pushing things but they both love each other and Tony will eventually realise that Steve just wants him to be safe, whole and happy.
> 
> Just remember that Tony may still be a genius and have his memories, but as well as the body of a 17 year old he also has the emotions of one as well. There are going to be a lot of tears and tantrums before these two finally settle down and have their happy ever after.

Chapter 7

Steve gave Tony a few minutes to compose himself, pretending not to notice the tears that he was surreptitiously trying to wipe away, he wished he could postpone this talk until tomorrow to give Tony the time to assimilate all the information that he had been given by the doctors and Ms Potts. Unfortunately, time was short and Ms Potts wanted Tony safely bonded within the Pack before her guardianship ran out, knowing Tony as she did, she had advised Steve to lay out clearly what the role of Avengers Pack Omega entailed, the restrictions placed on such an omega, the rules he would have to abide by and what chastisements would be meted out for any misbehaviour that warranted one. Her advice was to be strict but fair, give clear boundaries and accept no nonsense, or he would find that Tony would find any way to wriggle out of his responsibilities and high tail it down to his work shop. She has also told him to approach the subject of courting and mating straight away, to make it clear to Tony it was not just out of a sense of duty as pack Alpha but because he cared for the omega.

 

“Tony, can you look at me please sweet heart? We need to have a serious talk about how being an Omega, changes things for the Avengers Pack and for the Avengers Initiative going forward. Firstly, let me say that we are all happy to have you as our Pack Omega, to be honest even before the revelation we all made it part of our daily routine to look out for you and make sure that you ate and slept and didn’t work yourself to death. We are all kicking ourselves for not recognising the now glaringly obvious signs of an Omega in distress.

 

As our Pack Omega you will receive all the love, guidance, care and attention that you have sorely missed out on and needed due to Howard’s shocking failure as a father to treat you as the precious being that you are.”

 

Steve gently clasped Tony’s one free hand, his larger hand engulfing the small thin appendage, worryingly he could feel the delicate bones through the thin skin. Tony was staring at him, eyes wide, a puzzled and somewhat annoyed looked on his face.

 

“I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself, been doing it for the last forty odd years, don’t need to be treated like a baby, just because I’m supposedly an omega doesn’t mean I can’t carry on how I always have, doesn’t have to change anything, not stupid, still a genius.

 

Anyway, you seem to have all forgotten that I am not really seventeen, so none of these stupid rules and restrictions for dumb silly young omegas apply to me, already went to court when this stupid de-aging spell happened to make sure I was legally regarded in the eyes of the law as forty-two years of age.”

 

Steve couldn’t help but smile at the way Tony’s bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout as he finished his rant. It was difficult to take the young Omega seriously when he was sporting massive bed-head and swamped by pillows and blankets in the large hospital bed, Steve desperately tried not to think about the fact that he was naked underneath all those soft blankets. 

 

Taking a deep breath to centre himself, he decided it was better just to rip the band-aid off and tell Tony what the effects of him now being registered as an Omega meant for any prior legal decisions made by the Courts with regards to his person.

 

“Tony, the Court Judges have over-ruled all legal decisions made since you were de-aged. They have declared that as an Omega you did not have the legal right to approach the Courts without Alpha and Pack representation, therefore all legal decisions regarding your person since the de-aging have been overturned. We are fortunate that they decided that due to the extreme nature of Howard and the doctor’s abuse, and the mental and physical damage caused to you, it would not be advisable for your mental health to go back further and review all legal decisions ever made both personal and professional with regards to yourself and Stark Industries.”

 

“Fuck! Fuck! The can’t do that Steve, what the hell! This is ridiculous I am not going to stand for it, Pepper needs to sort this out, get the lawyers on to it, those sharks will eat those stupid judges for breakfast. Where’s my phone Steve? I need to call Pepper straight away, can’t believe those stupid old coots think they can mess with me.”

 

Tony was practically vibrating with anger, on trying to reach over to the bed side table to find his phone he found his way blocked by the large muscular chest and crossed arms of a frowning Steve Rogers.

 

“Tony, that is quite enough, you will not undo all the hard work Ms Potts and your lawyers have done to ensure that Stark Industries and yourself, were not handed over in to the care of the Government and the Omega Registry. You need to understand how difficult the negotiations were and what concessions we had to make to keep you and your Company safe.

 

You have now been legally registered as Omega Anthony Edward Stark aged 17, Omega to the Avengers Pack, and as is the law will be required to be mated within three months of becoming a Pack Omega, due to your injuries they have allowed and extension to two weeks before your eighteenth birthday if needed, so that gives us just under six months to fulfil all the legal requirements and get you settled and integrated into the Pack. As you are considered a minor because you are unmated, Pepper was awarded temporary guardianship until she found you a Pack. Now that you have been registered as the Omega of the Avengers Pack, I as the Alpha am now responsible for you and you fall under my guardianship.

 

I know this must seem unfair and unjust but think of what would happen to Stark Industries and to Ms Potts, your Iron Man suits and Jarvis if the Government seized everything, having decided that you were complicit in covering up your orientation. You should be proud of Ms Potts and your legal team for being able to negotiate with the Judges and the Registry, to persuade them that you were absolutely unaware of your orientation and that the damage to Stark Industries and yourself, would be astronomical if matters were taken further.

 

The Omega Registry have agreed to withdraw their legal right to claim complete guardianship over you as a highly vulnerable Omega, on the proviso that you bond immediately with your Pack for stability and that you live as a Traditional Omega for a period of time, until they feel you have embraced and accepted your Omega status. The Registry will regularly check up on you, to assess you and your interactions with your Pack and with your Alpha.”

 

Once again, he could see that Tony was overwhelmed and upset, his poor sweetheart was teary eyed and trembling. Unable to resist the overwhelming need to comfort his Omega he sat on the side of the bed and carefully gathered Tony into his arms until he was sitting on his lap, face tucked close to his neck, so he could breath in the calming scent of Alpha pheromones. Gently caressing Tony’s hair, he waited until his breathing evened out and the tenseness melted from his body.

 

“There we go sweetheart, just relax and let me take care of you, there is no need for you to worry about anything but getting healthy and becoming the wonderful Omega I know you can be.”

 

“Not fair Steve, I am losing everything, what am I supposed to do if I can’t be Iron Man or head of R&D. I will just be a useless fat lump, good for nothing but being knotted and bred like a bitch!”

 

Steve was shocked by Tony’s outburst, surely that could not be what Tony thought of Omegas.

 

“Tony that is not what I expected of you, how could you think such a thing? I would never have expected hear such derogatory words coming from you.”

 

“Not me Steve, Howard used to say things all the time when I was growing up, even worse than that after my accident, makes sense now, Fuck! He must have gone off the rails when I tested as an Omega, he must have really hated me to do what he did.”

 

Hugging Tony closer, he waited for him to calm down once again before he decided to broach the final topic of conversation, and in his opinion the most important one.

 

“Tony remember last year when we finally sat down and talked about the attraction between us? and decided that neither of us wanted the other to be hurt or lose the friendship we had worked so hard for due to our inability to mate fully, as you were base-line and I would eventually need an Omega to mate with and Omega and have pups.

 

Darling, do you realise that we do not have to worry about that anymore, we can be together as Alpha and Omega, as Steve and Tony, as the loving couple that we both wanted to be. Yes, I know it will be a difficult adjustment for you due to now being an Omega and the restrictions that entails, but I will be by your side to love you and guide you through the transition to Omega and teach you how to be a wonderful Omega for your Alpha and Pack.

 

What do you think Tony, do you want to be my Omega Mate, have the life you were born to have but Howard denied you? The de-aging spell has been a god send in a way, now you have the chance to start over as a young Omega. I have lost count of the times I wished you were an omega, or I was a beta or base-line so that we could be together.”

 

Tony was silent for awhile after he finished, body once again tense, waves of anxiety and confusion rolling of him, Steve held him gently as he waited for some response to his words, perhaps it was a bit much to take in all at once, but Steve wanted to have things settled so that all his omega had to do was concentrate on getting healthy and settling in to his new role as omega mate to the Alpha of the Avengers Pack.

 

“Do you really mean all that Steve, you are not just saying it because you feel sorry for me or because it would be practical and convenient to have me as your mate and the Pack’s Omega. I really want to say yes, but I am so scared that I won’t be good enough for you even if I am an omega now. Steve, why I am being so indecisive when you are offering me all that I have wanted for the last year since we had the talk, what’s the matter with me? I made decisions all the time as Iron Man and CTO without getting all emotional and stressed, why am a being such a cry baby now about every little thing, help me Steve, you need to tell me what to do.”

 

“Oh baby, there is no need for you to get so upset, its only natural that you are looking to me to tell you what to do and give you answers, the Omega in you is emerging and recognises that as an Alpha and the dominant partner I am supposed to take on all the responsibilities and decision making. You only need to answer these two questions, just a simple yes then you will not have to stress yourself ever again.

 

“Anthony Edward Stark, will you accept me as your Alpha, will you be my Bonded and Mated Omega, will you give your promise to abide by my rules and live your life as my Omega?”

 

Steve watched as Tony slowly lifted his head off his shoulder, teary eyes met his and if not for his super enhanced hearing would have missed the quiet, tremulous ‘Yes, I Promise.’ before Tony once again ducked his head and pressed his face back against his neck.”

 

“Tony, as part of your rehabilitation the Omega Registry has made it a requirement that you are educated and trained as a Traditional Omega for a period of no less than six months after mating. In all honesty, I would have requested this of you when we mated, I was brought up with those values and have passed the required training courses to ensure that I am able to instil those in to my Omega.

 

Tony do you agree to become my Traditional Omega, do you accept that as your Alpha I have complete authority to do whatever I deem necessary to ensure that you fulfil your potential as a Traditional Omega.”

 

Once again, he waited for Tony give him an answer. This was pushing things to the limit, but he believed whole heartedly that Tony needed the structure and security this kind of training would give him. He would ease him slowly in to it during the bonding period, and whilst he recovered from his injuries, but once they were mated he would insist on full immersement. Once the Registry were satisfied with Tony’s transition he would allow the softening of certain restrictions place on traditional omegas.

 

Tony was confused, he didn’t really understand what the differences were between an omega and a traditional omega, but it seemed important to Steve and he was terrified at the thought of being taken away by the Omega Registry. He would go a long with what was being asked, after all he could just tell Steve he had changed his mind once the threat of the Registry had gone away. Feeling better now that he had managed to have some coherent thoughts he moved so he could look straight up in to Steve’s eyes;

 

“Yes Alpha, I promise.”

 

Taking care not to cause any discomfort, Steve repositioned Tony, so he could slowly rub his fingers over the small scent glands that were forming under the skin on either side of his neck, when the glands were as swollen and as red as he could make them he moved on to the gland on the uncast wrist. The sweet developing scent of the young omega began to be overlaid with the heavier scent of Steve’s Alpha musk, the combination creating a unique scent that along with the swollen and now silver coloured scent glands, announced Steve’s claim on Tony for all to scent and see.

 

“Anthony Edward Stark, I have marked you with my scent so that all may know that you have given your ‘Promise’ and that the first stage of Mating has taken place.”

 

After placing a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips, he carefully laid his exhausted omega back against his pile of pillows, rearranging the blankets so they would keep his chilled body warm, he made a mental note to ask Nurse Stella about getting some Omega drawers for Tony to cover his modesty whilst he was in hospital. When they returned to the Tower he would ensure that his omega had all the appropriate clothing he would need.

 

“Tony, rest now, I will wake you up when the Pack gets here, we are going to eat lunch together. Natasha has made a special treat for you to eat. I will stay with you and read over the paperwork that you need to sign later.”

 

Tony blinked sleepily and nodded his head. He drifted off to sleep still immersed in the wonderful scent of his Alpha, his small hand still clutching Steve’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may at some stage write a dark non consensual version of this fic. I am finding it very difficult to write happy and fluffy Steve/Tony


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is pack bonding and smut.  
> Steve being a but underhanded when getting Tony to upload new over ride coding for Jarvis.  
> Steve learns some interesting facts in regards to Tony's previous sexual encounters.  
> Tony is transitioning further and displaying more omega traits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken a while to get this out. Still trying to keep it lighter than my normal offerings, little bit of dubious behaviour in this chapter, but Steve will come clean about it with Tony shortly.

Chapter 8

“KOTEHOK, time to wake up, Clint will eat all the honey cake if you stay asleep much longer.”

Natasha continued to speak quietly in Russian, petting Tony’s cheek until he stirred, confused eyes taking in all the Avengers sitting round his bed. His nose twitched at the sweet smell of freshly baked cake, his stomach chose that exact minute to let out a loud rumble, blushing furiously at the soft laughter he tried to hide his face under his covers.

“Sweetheart there is no need to be embarrassed, it is a good sign that your body is letting you know that you are hungry. Come on let’s get you sitting up so that you can enjoy a slice of the cake that Natasha has baked especially for you.”

Once Tony was propped up on his ridiculous mound of pillows, Steve offered him a small bite sized piece of cake, lifting it up to his lips. He could see the frown and protest forming, it was time to nip this in the bud before the brewing tantrum erupted.

“Tony you cannot feed yourself at this moment due to your injuries and the necessity of keeping your uninjured hand restrained so that you do not dislodge your feeding tube. As your Alpha it is my decision that you will be fed by hand by myself or one of the other pack members for the time being, it aids in the bonding process between yourself and the rest of the Pack, also this is the one of the practices that a traditional omega follows, it is part of your submission as an omega to give yourself over to the complete care of your Alpha, trusting that he will always provide for you.”

His poor baby flushed with embarrassment and a hint of anger, lips parting no doubt to protest such a decision, to cut off any angry words that would require a reprimand he quickly pushed the piece of cake past his open lips. 

“Hush now and eat your cake, you don’t want Natasha to be upset that you are not enjoying her baking. Just relax and allow each member of your Pack to feed you a piece of cake and then they will scent your wrist. We will repeat the process until your scent is firmly intertwined with the Pack, there will be no mistaking that you belong to the Avengers Pack.”

Steve held Tony’s wrist up for each of the Avengers to scent mark once they had fed him a piece of cake, smiling at Tony’s offended huff when Clint deliberately fed him a tiny crumb of cake, whilst shoving the rest of the slice into his mouth.

“Eww, gross Clint! Give me a proper piece or else your next batch of exploding arrows will be full of glitter.”

By end of afternoon visiting hours all the cake had been consumed along with the smoothies and sandwiches Natasha has also packed, distracted by Clint’s antics, Bruce’s science talk and Thor’s Asgardian tales Tony had unconsciously consumed more food the he usually ate in a week. Natasha’s small satisfied smile as she brushed the crumbs from the corner of his mouth filled him with warmth, leaning in to her touch he quietly whispered thank you.

Stella entered his room shortly after the Avengers left, ready to give him yet another dreaded bed bath. Totally ignoring all his protests, she had the blankets and sheet folded down at the bottom of the bed leaving him naked and blushing in front of an amused Steve who was sitting beside his bed, going over the paperwork that Pepper had left.

“Silly little O-boy, you are going to have to get used to being partially clothed or naked in front of your Alpha, traditional omegas just wear omega drawers or are naked when in private, in public your Alpha will make the decision on what he thinks is a suitable outfit for you to be dressed in. Now, helping to bathe you is another way for your Alpha to deepen your bond and for you to learn the art of true submission.

Captain Rogers I am sure I don’t need to show you how to do this, so I will just be getting along to my next patient. Ring the buzzer when you have finished as the doctor will be doing his rounds soon and wants to get the last dialysis session started, he will do a quick physical and go over some of the test results with you.”

 

Steve thought Tony looked adorable with his eyes scrunched closed, his whole torso and face were blush red, his mitten hand trying to cover his groin. Still it was better for Tony to start getting used to it now rather than waiting until they were back at the tower and having it suddenly sprung on him. His omega would need his confidence built up to embrace and accept the changes his physical body would go through over the coming weeks. 

“Sweetie you are so beautiful, there is no need to hide from me, I am your Alpha and soon you will be my bonded mate. The physical changes your body is going through are perfectly normal for an omega.”

Tony blushed furiously as Steve gently sponged his body, he kept his eyes closed as large hands moved his limbs carefully so as not to jerk his injured shoulder or leg. When the sponge brushed over his groin he whimpered as he felt his cock twitch, fortunately or unfortunately as the case may be, the catheter stopped him from getting harder. The drag of the sponge along his perineum and over his hole made his gasp out loud.

“That’s it, baby see how receptive your body is becoming already to my touch, your skin will become attuned to my touch and my scent the greater the production of omega pheromones produced. You will be unable to bear anything but natural material against your skin until your body adjusts. I have some cotton omega drawers for you to wear whilst in hospital, as I don’t want everyone seeing you naked. They are the highest tread count available and with the adjustable waistband they will be easy to adjust as your weight increases.”

Carefully slipping the fabric over his omega’s casted leg he adjusted the drawers so that the catheter was lying straight, and Tony’s soft cock was nestled comfortably within the soft fabric. He stroked his fingers over the small bulge of the omega’s stomach, he knew that the doctor had ordered an increase in the amount of feeding supplement being introduced via the feeding tube as they wanted to ensure a marked weight gain before he left the hospital.

“Now let’s get all this paperwork signed and then I am going to feed you this last piece of cake I saved especially for you.”

Tony signed the paperwork once Steve had released his bound hand, it was awkward as it wasn’t his dominant hand but finally the last page was placed back in the folder ready for Pepper to pick up in the morning. 

“Steve do you have to put that stupid mitt back on? I promise not to touch the stupid feeding tube, please Steve just for a while so that I can at least use my phone or the tablet, so I can get some work done. I’m going to be so behind, and the armour needs to be fixed and Jarvis’s protocols are due an upgrade. Please Steve, at least just whilst the dialysis is going on.”

Steve didn’t have the heart to say no to Tony, who was looking up at him with big wide pleading eyes, fingers nervously plucking at his soft blanket as he waited for his response. Still it wouldn’t do to give in straight away, it would be a good opportunity to introduce the reward system to his omega.

“Sweet heart you are supposed to be resting, as your Alpha I need to insure you follow the doctor’s orders. I know it is frustrating for you as you are used to being constantly busy working, but that cannot happen anymore. As an omega you are only allowed to work a set number of hours per week, and only if your Alpha allows it. Now as a traditional omega you are not allowed to work at all during your training, but I will only instigate that once we are mated. For now, I will allow you to work on suitable projects for two hours a day, but only as a reward for eating all your meals and being willing to learn and embrace the basic acts of submission that a traditional omega follows.”

He could see that Tony was not impressed by these restrictions and was getting ready to verbally protest them, he needed to remind his omega that he had already agreed to being under his Alpha’s rule and to abide by the strictures placed on a Pack’s Omega. He didn’t want to have to end today with having to discipline Tony, who up until now had been behaving just as he should. There was only so much leeway he was willing to give the new omega due to his unstable hormones and transitioning.

“Think carefully before you say anything you might regret, you have given me your promise to abide by my rules and to willingly give your full submission as is the way of a traditional omega. Whilst you are in hospital and still physically and mentally transitioning, I am willing to give you some time, but you cannot expect me to condone such behaviour for ever.”

Giving Tony his best ‘Captain America and Steve Rogers is very disappointed in you’ stare, he hoped Tony would process what he has said before leaping in to any argument against the restrictions he had put in place.

Tony crumpled under Steve’s patented look of disapproval, he angry words died on his lips. He was desperate not to disappoint his Alpha but at the same time he wanted to shout out that he was a grown adult and didn’t need to have his working life micro-managed and be taught new tricks like a performing dog. He felt divided in two, independent Tony was fighting against omega Tony who was becoming more to the fore. The two sides of his nature were battling, it was stupid as he was gaining so much of what he wanted from being Steve’s omega, but he was afraid that he would become the failure Howard always said he would be, ‘stupid waste of space, cry baby, sissy little bitch, not even capable of producing anything worthwhile, Stark men are made of Iron, they never cry or give up, never bow down to anyone. You are pathetic, you might as well have been a useless fucking omega, fat, lazy good for nothing but fucking and sucking cock.’

“Steve what I am going to do if I cannot work or be an Avenger, surely you don’t expect me to sit around all day doing nothing, just getting fat and disgusting. I don’t want to make you angry or upset but I am struggling to see how I can still be me as well as your omega.”

 

Once again Steve whished he could go back in time and rage at Howard for being such a bastard to his only son, for making him believe that he was unloved and useless and that omegas were worthless. His poor baby had been brainwashed by Howard’s hate filled diatribes.

“Baby, I am going to do everything in my power ensure you come to see that being an omega just enhances the incredible and wonderful person that you already are, that your work and being Iron Man is just a small part of what makes you Tony Stark. 

Come on sweetheart you will feel much better once you have eaten, grumpy omegas are hungry omegas. Eat your cake and then you can work on Jarvis’s protocols for the next couple of hours until supper time.”

Steve stood with the slice of cake in one hand and Tony’s Stark pad in the other, watching as Tony’s eyes flitted from one to the other in indecision, he smiled as he saw Tony lick his lips and reach out for the cake, his true omega nature starting to show. 

“Sweetheart, such a good omega for choosing to submit to your Alpha’s will, for being such a good boy I will let you hold your Stark pad whilst I feed you, once the dialysis is set up you can update Jarvis’s protocols to show your change in status and I would also like for you to update the security measures in the tower and as your Alpha you will need to provide myself with overrides codes for all areas in case of any emergencies.”

Tony lost himself in coding for the next couple of hours as the dialysis machine cleansed his blood, oblivious to Steve feeding him further treats as he worked. Steve’s hand gently massaged the ache in his shoulder and neck, sending shivers down his spine as his fingers rubbed against his glands and pressed down on the sensitive nerve bundle on the back of his neck. He felt warmth and contentment flow through him at the constant touch and attention of his Alpha, basking in the warm glow of Alpha pheromones he accepted without much thought the thumb drive Steve gave him once his treatment had finished and the machine had been removed from his hospital room at the end of the two hours. 

Steve waited until Tony had initiated download before thoroughly distracting his omega from the coding running across the screen. Pepper and Rhodey both consented to giving Steve the final override codes to prevent Tony from locking him out of the system and to overrule any order given to Jarvis by his creator that could be detrimental to the omega’s health and safety. He had debated long and hard as to whether to implement this plan, knowing how much Tony cared for Jarvis and his autonomy, but after much discussion with both Alphas and Jarvis they had concluded it was the best plan of action as Tony was going to be emotionally vulnerable, highly stressed and given to somewhat irrational behaviour whilst he settled in to his place as an omega. The last thing anyone wanted was for Tony to override Jarvis and remove himself from the Tower to face the extreme dangers of an omega separated from their Pack. Jarvis had acknowledged that he would need some time to study and assimilate all the data on Omegas and their differing role in society, what boundaries a traditional omega could not cross and how abhorrent behaviour could be detrimental to the health and well being of an omega. He also wanted to be able to fully understand the physiology of an omega so that he could keep a careful watch on Tony’s health, diet and exercise.

Pressing down hard on the small bundle of nerves on the back of Tony’s neck, he waited until his omega shuddered, body relaxing fully against his hand, Stark pad falling from lax fingers. Tony let out a soft sigh as his system flooded with calming pheromones, turning on to his side he nuzzled against Steve’s chest, looking up to bask in the heated glow of his Alpha’s sapphire eyes.

Moments later he felt warm fingers part the hidden seam of his underwear and press against his hole, he couldn’t help but whimper as his hole fluttered and let loose a tiny trickle of slick as Steve continued to rub gently against the tight ring of muscle, soon the tip of Steve’s finger slipped in aided by the slick and began to slowly push up to brush against his sweet spot. Moaning he pushed back against the intrusion, the rush of his arousal heating his flushed skin, the sudden removal of Steve’s finger had him whining with frustration.

“Shhh baby, you need to stay still, a fully trained traditional omega can lay perfectly still and quiet whilst their Alpha seeks his pleasure only making any kind of response when given permission, it is a true measure of your submission that you can sublimate your own sexual desire numerous times to allow your Alpha the full pleasure and use of your body without any sexual release for yourself. It won’t be something I indulge in that often as I prefer a more active partner, but it is a requirement of your training.

I don’t expect you to reach this level for a sometime, so for now I want you to hold yourself as still as you can, though I want to hear your pretty sounds as I touch you. You will not be able to orgasm due to the catheter and even when removed in a few days you are going to have to wait for permission from your Alpha before being allowed the reward of an orgasm.”

Tony to his embarrassment flushed and clenched down on Steve’s finger once he pushed it back in his tight hole, at the thought of being denied any form of release and having to wait or beg for permission to be allowed to orgasm. He had always wanted to be able to give up control during sex but had previously been to afraid to show that kind of weakness. He had never had the nerve to indulge in his attraction towards men, Howard’s voice in his head berating him for being weak and a sissy ensured his continued denial of that side of his nature until he had fallen for Steve.

Now it seemed natural to let Steve take the lead and do what he asks, the urge to please his Alpha overriding all his previous insecurities at being perceived as less of a man for wanting to be dominated and taken by his partner.

Steve couldn’t get enough of the soft, needy mewls falling from Tony’s lips as he gently massaged his prostrate, his finger filling the tight slick filled channel. He would need to start Tony on the first of the set of butt plugs he had commissioned especially for him, by the time they were ready to consummate their mating his omega should be able to accommodate the length and girth of his large cock.

“That’s it, baby, such pretty sounds you are making for your Alpha. Now I am going to remove my finger from your sweet little hole, but don’t fret, l won’t leave you empty. I am going to start stretching your channel ready to take my cock, this first small plug will get you used to being constantly filled. Once you are comfortable with it we will move on to the next size up, any questions darling?”

Tony wanted to curl up and die, it was so embarrassing to have to admit he was a total virgin when it came to anal sex or any physical intimacy with a man, but he knew that if he didn’t want to freak out about all that Steve had planned he needed to be honest with him and let him know.

“I’veneverhadsexwithamanbeforeorhadanythinginmyassuntilyourfinger.” 

He blurted out quickly, his words muffled by his face being pressed against Steve’s chest.

“Tony, what did you say? You need to go speak clearly and look at me when you are talking.”

Oh god, why did Steve’s enhanced hearing fail him now, it was so mortifying having to admit to being, a complete novice in all things to do with male on male sex. What would Steve think when he also found out that his play boy status was another carefully crafted image, most of his supposed conquests had passed out drunk on his bed before they even got to sex. He had never had that much of a sex drive which made sense now, Obie had always ensured he had women hanging of his arms at any event he attended, and the gutter press always ran stories of his conquests the day after. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Steve;

“The stories of my sexual conquests both male and female maybe somewhat exaggerated, well actually the majority of them are in fact. Even when Pepper and I were together we only had sex a few times, she never minded as she was always tired from her work as CEO and my nightmares kept her awake, so we often slept in separate rooms.

This is so embarrassing, I have never had sex with a man, and have never had anything in my ass until your finger.”

Adorable, that was the only way to describe Tony as he stared anxiously up at him with his large doe eyes, cheeks flushed bright red, as his teeth nervously bit his bottom lip.

“You are such a good boy Tony, for being so honest and open with me, I am very honoured that I am going to be your first and only male partner. Sweetheart, there is no need to be ashamed or embarrassed, I am going to take such good care of you.

Now I think it best if we loosen you up further, get you comfortable and relaxed taking my finger before I fit your plug. It may seem I am moving a bit fast with regards to the physical side of our relationship, but you will settle and adjust faster to your omega status if we follow the structured course of education and training set by ‘The House of Traditional Omegas’.”

Steve couldn’t resist running his fingers over Tony’s wet hole once again, watching his omega try and fail to stay still as he teased the tight ring of muscles in to relaxing and accepting the tips of both fingers. Stilling his fingers, he waited until Tony ceased his squirming and lay pliant, the only sound his quiet pleas.

“Steve please, please, I want… I need you to …… mmmmh, ahh, oh god please Alpha I need……”

Steve’s inner Alpha roared at his omega’s sweet pleas, his cock hardened, pressing against Tony’s thigh as he gently rolled him on to his good side, so he could keep pushing his fingers further in to the wet heat of his hole. Kissing the back of Tony’s neck, he spent the next few minutes working his fingers in fully, twisting and scissoring them, stroking the velvet insides until Tony was loose enough to trade his fingers for the long thin butt plug, the flared end peaking out from his puffy hole.

“Look at you baby, so good for your Alpha, now I am going to place some pillows behind you and between you legs so that you can lay on your side in comfort for a while and get used to the plug, once you laying on your back you will continuously feel the pressure on your rear.”

Steve ensured that a sleepy Tony’s limbs were carefully cushions by the soft pillows, then covered him with soft warm blankets, a buzz on the call button had Stella appear to administer the booster injection of omega hormones and pheromones that the doctor had ordered. Tony would sleep for a few hours which would give him time to eat, shower and then catch up on his own sleep. Once Tony was awake physio would be in to unstrap his arm and begin strengthening exercises, then the battle would begin once his omega realised that both hands would be mitted for the foreseeable future unless otherwise stated by his Alpha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding, mood swings and smut

Chapter 9

“Sweet heart come on, just four more mouthfuls of dinner then you can have a big slice of the delicious coffee cake that Natasha has made especially for you. Then afterwards Thor is going to feed you some Asgardian grapes that have been frosted with crystalized ginger.

 

If you want to go home at the end of this week you need to eat everything you are given so that you leave here having gained the minimum 7 kilograms the doctors say that is needed to begin to stabilise your omega digestive system.”

 

Steve watched as Tony’s eyes flited between the large slice of cake and the bowl of grapes that Thor was holding in readiness. Over the last couple of days his omega’s appetite had steadily grown but the omega’s psychological and physiological need to eat had not fully developed and unless they could get him up to the required minimum weight gain over the next 3 days, he would have to stay in hospital for a further length of time.

 

“Aye, little omega it would be such a sadness if we could not bring our shield brother and pack omega back to our home, such a celebration feast we have planned, to welcome you fully in to the Pack.”

 

Tony caved completely under the bright expectant stare of the Asgardian Alpha. Stupid big lug he thought, there was no way he wanted to see Thor’s sad puppy eyes turned on him in disappointment. The coffee cake was yummy, and the grapes had him moaning with each burst of juicy sweetness, he didn’t even mind when Steve laughed as Thor teased him by holding the grapes just out of reach of his mouth. 

 

Thor took his leave shortly after the last of the grapes had been consumed, eager to inform his fellow pack members of his success in handfeeding their budding omega. He would also need to make a quick trip back to Asgard, for more of the spelled grapes, Frigga his mother had been only to pleased to imbue the succulent grapes with a fattening potion, each grape had what the midgardians termed, a calorific count of 400. They could not be eaten for a long period of time, but ten grapes each day for two weeks, would give a substantial boost to their pack omega’s weight. Alpha Steve had been most appreciative of Thor and his mother’s efforts in aiding Tony to reach his target weight gain. 

Steve watched as Tony’s pink tongue swiped the last of the sugary grape juice from his lips, leaving just a few crystals dusting his chin. Unable to resist he leaned over and licked the sweetness up, before covering Tony’s lips with his own, drawing him into a deep lingering kiss, his tongue plundering his omega’s mouth chasing the last of the spelled juice. His arousal grew as Tony stilled beneath him remembering one of Steve’s first instructions in traditional omega training, as he deepened the kiss his cock hardened at the sound of Tony’s needed whines. Reaching down he released his cock stroking it to fullness as he sucked and bit on Tony’s kiss swollen lips, precum leaking as he imagined them stretched round his thick length. 

 

Kicking off his trainers and sweat pants he carefully rolled Tony on to his side and climbed onto the bed behind him, drawing him back against his chest so he could slip his cock between the smaller man’s thighs. Gently thrusting his hips, he pushed his cock forward until his balls rested against Tony’s plugged hole, reaching his hand over Tony he grasped the inches of his cock that pushed through his omega’s thighs along with Tony’s soft cock, Stella had removed the catheter earlier and intentionally left off the omega’s cotton drawers.

 

“Sweet heart, such a good boy for me, I want you to imagine how it will feel when we fully mate and I fill your omega hole with my huge alpha cock, how stretched and full you will be, and then my knot will have you screaming and begging for more as I pump you full of my cum and breed you. 

 

Do you know how beautiful you are, even now with just this small amount of weight gain, can you imagine how stunning you will be when you have a thick layer of soft fleshy skin and rounded curves for me to hold on to as I have you hanging off my knot.”

 

Steve’s whispered words were interspersed with strokes to his cock and fleeting kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. No one had ever told him he was beautiful before, he felt a curl of warmth in his chest on hearing his Alpha’s approval of his appearance. Howard’s condemnation of omegas still echoed in is head, but maybe his father was wrong in his thinking, after all Steve Rogers would never lie, his morals were beyond reproach that was why Erskine had chosen him ‘a good man’ and becoming Captain America had only amplified them. 

 

For a while he lay still and quiet, basking in Steve’s warmth and love, there was no sense of urgency to chase after his own pleasure or to try and bring his alpha to completion. The knowledge that he did not have to make decisions about what would happen next was freeing, that being passive and quiet was pleasing his alpha actually quieted his racing thoughts, the simmering arousal at the glide of his alpha’s cock between his thighs filled him with contentment. He needed to show Steve how much his words meant, and how much he wanted to be a good omega for his pack and especially his soon to be bonded mate.

 

“Tony, I am going to cum mark you now, and each day for the next week so that every alpha you come in to contact with, will be able to smell that you are taken. When enough of my, cum is absorbed in to your skin, you will scent of me and it will act as a deterrent to any alpha that thinks they can take you away for me or our pack.

 

Once we are fully mated your omega scent will combine with mine and create a unique blend of both, this along with your mating bite will clearly indicate you are a bonded omega and off limits to any other alpha.”  
Ropes of pearly cum coated his chest and even splashed on his face, his still hard cock twitched with each pulse of his alpha’s cock. Steve’s large hands roamed his body, massaging cum over every inch of available skin, mindful not to jostle his injured limbs. Tony moaned as Steve rubbed his fingers along his perineum, jostling his plugged hole but never touching his cock and balls. 

 

Tony licked the cum and slick coated fingers pushed between his lips, the bitter sweet taste of the mingled fluids set his taste buds alight, he moaned with annoyance as his tongue chased Steve’s fingers as they pulled back from his lips.

 

“Shh… Tony, such a greedy omega, now you have had a taste of my, cum, you will want it all the time, but what do you need to do to earn such a reward, can you tell me my omega?”

 

“To place myself fully under the care and guidance of my Alpha, to strive to learn and embrace fully the ways of a traditional omega. Only when I have performed an act of true submission in the eyes of my Alpha, will I be gifted the taste of my Alpha’s seed.”

 

“Good boy, now I am going to settle you comfortably and let you rest, the physiotherapist will be along later to unstrap your arm and begin the exercises need to strengthen your shoulder muscles. Then the doctor wants to weigh you, he is slightly concerned that you may not reach your target weight before Friday, in which case the feeding tube will have to remain, it will be so disappointing if we cannot take you home as planned.”

 

Tony hated how disappointed Steve sounded, he didn’t want to let him down or have to stay in the hospital any longer than necessary, he now knew what he needed to do to show Steve how much he wanted to be his omega, and if it also meant getting rid of the horrible feeding tube then that would be a bonus. 

 

“Alpha your, cum has awakened my taste buds, I am hungry will you feed me please?”

 

The delighted look on Steve’s face and the murmured words of encouragement, was worth the struggle to eat every last piece of food Steve placed in his mouth. When Steve then produced a flask of thick protein enriched milk shake his resolve waivered, but the warm hand massaging his swollen belly along with the adoring look on his Alpha’s face had him parting his lips for the straw, when the taste of blueberries exploded in his mouth he needed no encouragement to suck greedily, not even noticing when Steve surreptitiously changed out empty flask for a second full one.

 

Fully replete, he watched as Steve packed away the now empty containers and flasks, listening in on his phone conversation with Natasha about bringing dinner later that day. There was no way he would be able to eat another bite of food, his stomach was already uncomfortably full and thought of eating any more made him feel nauseous. 

 

“Steve, let Nat bring it tomorrow, there is no need to eat any more food today. I am totally stuffed and could not possibly eat another thing. One meal like that a day along with breakfast is more than sufficient calorie intake to put on enough weight so that I can go home. 

 

Once back at the tower I can just maintain the 7kg gain. Sound fair, right? Good compromise all round I think, you get your love handles to fondle and I can still fit in to the armour. The Omega Registry will be satisfied, and we can forget about all that stupid submission shit, I will be your omega, but we can be equals, no need to enforce any rules, we both want to be together.”

 

Tony waited for Steve’s agreement, as the silence dragged on, he started to feel somewhat nervous. He felt on edge and wanted to escape and hole up in his workshop, the calmness and sense of fulfilment of earlier had abruptly drained away and his mind was berating him for caving in to such slutty omega behaviour, flashes of Howard and Obie’s discussions of pathetic, useless, fat omegas they had bedded at a whore house on a trip abroad played on a constant loop. His stomach roiled when he thought of the amount of food he had ingested, god he was so disgusting!

 

A hand cupped his face, forcing him to look up in to piercing blue eyes, eyes not sparking in anger but full of concern and understanding. A sob caught in his throat when he realised, he had spoken his thoughts out loud, Steve gathering him up in his arms opened the flood gate of tears as he lost himself in the storm of his turbulent emotions.

 

“Oh Tony, darling you are not worthless or useless, it’s just the imbalance in your omega hormones and the stress of all the physical changes your body is going through that are making you feel this way. The injection the doctor gave you yesterday to boost your hormones doesn’t seem to have been enough, I will speak with him and see what can be done to quicken the process. 

 

Your psychologist informed us that you would be prone to mood swings and bouts of irrational behaviour until your hormones and weight are correctly balanced.

 

You will need to eat and drink everything I feed you, no matter how many meals a day I decide to give you, there will be at least three main meals such as you have just eaten and many snacks and treats. Your weight gain is not a matter for you to decide upon, you will adhere to all medical requirements and to what I as your Alpha decide is best for you. 

 

Now let me dry those tears, then I will feed you a snack to get your sugar levels up and after physio it will be time for a sleep. When you wake up the pack will be here to share dinner, if you are especially good and eat every morsel, I feed you, I am going to give you a proper bath and then a massage as a reward.”

 

Rubbing the sensitive bud of nerves forming on Tony’s neck he waited until his omega calmed completely before buzzing for Stella. As he waited, he coaxed Tony in to eating a bag of Avengers shaped jelly candies and sugar coated, Captain America foam shields, laughing at Tony’s offended face when he stole and Iron Man jelly and bit of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a meeting with Tony's doctors.

Chapter 10

Whilst Tony was having his first physiotherapy session Steve was called to a meeting with his doctor and psychologist for a report on Tony’s progress and what further treatment would be needed.

 

“Captain Rogers, Tony’s transition seems to have stalled slightly, we expected that the booster injection of omega hormones given yesterday would have given the final push to increase the production of his own omega hormones and pheromones to fully balance out his levels. 

 

The results of the blood tests taken this morning show that there has been a 15% increase from the previous level of 55%, this shows that we are on the right track, but we need to get him up to at least 90% before we can release him. This would ensure that his mood swings would decrease significantly and that his appetite would increase to an optimum level for the necessary weight gain to induce his first heat.”

 

Steve has not been prepared to hear Tony’s hormone imbalance was still dangerously low after a week of treatment, and that there was a real chance that he would not be able to take his omega home. It would be devastating for Tony to have to remain in hospital and would have a severe impact on his fragile sense of self-worth.

 

“Doctor, I am not prepared to tell my omega that he cannot return to his home and Pack on Friday, I will not destroy the progress he has made in accepting his new position as an omega. He will not believe that it is your treatment that has not worked he will see it as his own failure and spiral down in to a cycle of self-hatred and destructive behaviour, it is a pattern that has been repeated since his childhood when Howard drummed in to him that Stark men are made of iron and failure is not an option.

 

Doctor I hope that you have a new treatment plan ready to put in to action, otherwise I will be forced to seek treatment elsewhere, I do not think that Director Fury will be too impressed if I impose my will and bring in a civilian doctor to consult.”  
“Captain Rogers I can assure you that such a course of action will not be needed. If you would just let me explain what treatment we propose going forward, I am sure you will be more that satisfied with the results.

 

Tonight, we will start a slow- acting drip to introduce a constant flow of enhanced omega hormones and pheromones that will flood Tony’s system for the next twelve hours, it will also contain specific steroids that will boost the growth of his omega glands and reproductive organs. The steroids will not cause any harm and will dissipate quickly from his system once they have achieved what is required of them.

 

I can only apologise for the error that occurred in the administering of the previous booster, the lab technician did not send up the enhanced omega hormones that had been requested, so Tony was given the correct dosage of normal hormones which were obviously not suitable for your omega’s condition. Unfortunately, this means his body will have built up a resistance which is why we are having to give and higher dosage over a longer period, instead of just one injection.

 

You will see a marked difference in the next twenty-four hours, with the correct balance of hormone production Tony will adjust with greater ease and his stress levels will lower as his body becomes increasingly susceptible to your Alpha pheromones. 

 

His shoulder is healing as it should and with physiotherapy, he will regain full mobility and strength, the cast will be replaced with a walking boot in two weeks as the break is clean and will heal quicker as a side effect of the steroids and bone strengthening treatment he is receiving.

 

The forced inactivity due to his injuries works in our favour when it comes to increasing your omega’s weight to a healthy level. I would continue as you are doing, encouraging him to eat at every opportunity, giving him treats and rewarding him for hitting his targets for weight gain each week.

 

Now I am going leave you with Doctor Adams, Tony’s psychologist. I am going down to the lab to personally oversee the preparation of your omega’s medication.”

 

Dr Adams motioned for Steve to come join her on the sofas where she had been sitting waiting for her colleague to finish. 

 

“Hello Captain Rogers, it is lovely to finally meet you, Tony has been regaling me with many tales about the Avengers. I have actively encouraged this as there is a freedom in his speech when doing so that I do not get when I ask him to talk about himself. 

 

It is going to take some time to establish a good rapport with him, but I am committed to ensuring his mental health does not suffer to the extent it has done in the past when he has been faced with such physical and emotional upheaval.

 

The plan for now is to concentrate on bringing him to a harmonious relationship with his transition to full omega and going forward teach him the necessary tools to be able to communicate openly his feelings and concerns with you as his Alpha and with his pack mates. It is not going to be easy, Tony may seem very verbose and open but, if you listen and watch him carefully you will find that he never really divulges anything of great meaning about himself, it is a mask to hide a very insecure and socially awkward person, who has never been taught the necessary social skills to communicate with people who do not hold the same genius level of intelligence. 

 

Being fast tracked through the educational system means he has never been able to make friends of his own age as a child and develop the correct social awareness to judge if his interactions with others is acceptable, so finds himself often at loss as to why people get offended or upset by his words or actions.

 

It is very important that the whole Avengers Pack and you as his Alpha provide positive reinforcement at all times to foster his sense of self worth as an omega, you will all need to demonstrate repeatedly how much he is loved and how proud you are that he is part of your Pack. It will take time and patience to destroy all the negative images and thoughts of omegas that have been instilled in him by Howard Stark. 

 

It is my belief that if the Starks had managed to conceive more than one child then Howard would not have reacted how he did, but Maria suffered many miscarriages after Tony’s birth and Howard’s age and probable low sperm count meant that all his hopes of an heir to take over the Company lay with Tony. The law does not allow for omegas to be put under that amount of stress, or to work longer that sixteen hours a week and certainly not in such a highly stressful environment such as the weapons industry. 

 

Captain Rogers, omegas are precious and wonderful gifts, to be loved and coddled, to be showered with affection and treated with great care and consideration of their emotional and physical needs. Tony craves love and affection and will blossom when showered with it but will also need a firm hand and guidance at times to reach his full potential, so I fully endorse the council’s request for a period of traditional omega training. Personally, I would recommend that you mate and bond fully as soon as you are able, this will give Tony a greater sense of security and show him that you are fully committed to being, his Alpha. 

 

Give him time to embrace being an omega, allow him to find with your guidance a balance between submission to his Alpha, being Iron Man if that is still a possibility and his responsibilities to Stark Industries. It would be detrimental to his mental health at this time to cut him off from all his previous responsibilities at once, but gradually over the next year you will find he will become less interested in those aspects of his life as he begins to nest and submerse himself in Pack life.”

 

Once again Steve thought if Howard was standing in front of him right at this moment, he would have no hesitation in punching him flat out. The bastard deserved to burn in Hell for the mental and physical abuse Tony has suffered at his hands, Maria must have had some inkling of what he had planned, surely, she could not have been that oblivious to her only son’s abuse.

 

“Thank you, Doctor, Tony deserves to be loved and treated as an omega should be, I am dedicated to showing him how beautiful and right it is for him to give in to his nature and embrace life as an omega. 

 

I have begun sexual submission training and he is very receptive to it and has shown no hesitance over being with a male partner. He is a natural submissive, given Howard’s views on homosexuality and omegas I believe that Tony had supressed that side of his nature, he admitted to me that he had never had any sexual encounters with males or even fingered himself. 

 

I have noticed since Tony has been de-aged that he is more emotional and seems less inclined hide away from human contact, older Tony hid himself away in his workshop for days and even when he attended team nights held himself apart for the rest of us. He would never have let any of his insecurities show or admit weakness and if anyone tried to touch him, he always shied away and became incredibly tense.” 

 

“Captain Rogers, Tony is not just an older man inhabiting the physical body of a teenager, he is mentally and physically seventeen, and comes with all the emotional baggage that entails. His memories of his older self remain but are no longer at the forefront, he won’t lose them completely but will replace them with new and I would hope better ones. His brain chemistry is different as an omega and now free of all the inhibitors placed by his father, his true nature will begin to come through. 

 

Captain Rogers he is a blank canvas as an omega, you have a unique opportunity to bring colour and life to that canvas, love him fully but don’t hold back on his training, if he is as deeply submissive as you think, do not let him flounder, structure and order will make him feel safe and wanted. Praise and reward him for good omega behaviour, if he falters in his training or behaves in a manor unbecoming of an omega, discipline him but always ensure that he knows that all is forgiven once it is over.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, just enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long, lost motivation for a while and have been reading lots of my favourite fanfiction stories instead
> 
> Have not seen End Game and have no intention to, knew it was inevitable they would kill him, but am not going to put myself through 3 hours of film just for that ending. Watched a certain two clips on youtube at 7am in the morning the day the film came out and cried my eyes out, even now it makes me so sad to think about it. 
> 
> Eleven years of my life and this is how the writers thank the fans who have made these films so sucessful.

Chapter 11

Steve returned to Tony’s hospital room greatly encouraged by his talk with Dr Adams, even though he had already planned to implement all that had been discussed it was always a positive thing to have someone else confirm that he was proceeding along the correct path.

On entering the room, he could hear Tony was in some distress, rushing to his bedside he pulled the covers back to reveal his shaking and sobbing omega. Gently pulling Tony’s mitt covered hands away from his face he wiped away the tears covering his reddened cheeks.

“Sweetheart, what has you so upset? Are you in pain, did the physiotherapist hurt you? Come on darling you need to speak, I can’t make it better if I don’t know what has happened.”

Steve stroked Tony’s hair and rub his back as he waited for him to calm down, it was a few minutes before his omega finally began to speak.

“I needed to pee, I told the physiotherapist, but she said it wasn’t her place to help and that she would tell Stella to come after the session had ended. I waited as long as I could, I even called out, but no one came. Steve it’s so embarrassing, please don’t be angry, I w..wwet myself!”

Tony began to cry again, face buried against Steve’s thigh, beyond mortified at what had happened. Steve would think he was disgusting and dirty, a stupid omega who couldn’t even hold his pee, he would never want him as his omega now, it wasn’t fair, why did everything bad have to happen to him. He loved Steve but there was no way he would ever love Tony now.

“Oh baby, don’t ever think that, I love you and am never going to let you go, it doesn’t matter, accidents happen. I am going to run you a bath and get you cleaned up, whilst Stella sorts out your bed. Afterwards, I am going to ensure that you don’t have to worry your pretty head about this happening again. Does that sound like a good plan? Come on sweetheart your bath awaits.”

Sweeping him up in to his arms he carried him to the adjoining bathroom, sitting him carefully on the closed toilet seat after stripping off his wet omega drawers. Whilst the bath was running, he carefully fitted the water proof leg protector over Tony’s cast, all the while distracting Tony by chatting about the latest goings on back at the tower. He smiled as Tony let out a soft chuckle when he told him that Thor had yet again broke another toaster trying to cram a whole box of pop tarts in the slots, packaging included.

Tony sighed, relaxing as the warm water heated his chilled skin, he wriggled slightly as he felt his plug shift upwards, knocking against his prostrate, the drag of the wash cloth over his sensitive nipples had him hissing, pushing up in to Steve’s touch. His cock plumped up as Steve continued to tease his nipples, the small nubs hard and throbbing by the time Steve leaned down to kiss his parted lips. 

Steve couldn’t get enough of the sweet mewls and whimpers coming from his omega, dipping his hand in to the water he grasped Tony’s cock, it only took a few gentle tugs before Tony arched up, his cum splattering against his chest, soft cries muffled by Steve’s lips.

“There we go baby, you deserved a reward for being such a good boy for your Alpha, never be afraid to tell me anything no matter how embarrassing, it wasn’t your fault, you did your best to try and seek help to sort out your problem. Now let’s get you dry and back in to bed, I am going to ensure that you never have to worry about this happening again.”

Steve took his time rubbing moisturising cream in to Tony’s skin, caressing and gently squeezing the soft layer of fat now covering his tummy and thighs, he couldn’t resist running his hands back up over the soft puffy flesh of his omega’s tiny developing chest, noting how Tony’s nipples hardened as he teased the tender nubs. Male omegas didn’t have fully formed breast like females, their pecs were soft and fleshy, nipples sensitive to any kind of stimulation.

Tony gasped and shivered as Steve teased and coaxed his nubs until they were hard and throbbing, he almost screamed as Steve took one between his teeth, alternately worrying the swollen nub with his teeth before lathing it with his tongue. His cock was rock hard against his stomach again, at least being a teenager again meant a quick refractory period, and a libido to match that of a Super Soldier, although he would have to ask if this was an omega thing and not just because he now had a young, fit and able body. 

Tony wanted nothing more than to grab hold of Steve and pull him down in to another bruising kiss, to rock his hips up in to his touch as he stroked his cock, but his omega brain reminded him that he was not allowed and if he wanted a final orgasm he needed to lay still and pliant and allow his alpha to do as he wished. His body was purely for his alpha ’s pleasure at this time, Steve was being very considerate in allowing him to vocally show his arousal during his initial training. He had thought it would be more difficult to break the habit of being the instigator and the one in control, but it was incredibly freeing to not have to be in control, to just let go and know that Steve would ensure that he was taken care of in every possible way. 

“That’s it, Tony, show me how much you want to be a good boy for your Alpha, come for me now!”

Steve’s words sparked his orgasm, his cock splattering a stream of cum over his stomach, he moaned as he felt his Alpha’s tongue lapping at the sticky mess coating his skin. 

“Sweet heart, you look so beautiful with your cum splattered all over your soft omega belly.”

Steve licked every drop of cum up, his tongue dipping in to the soft creases of Tony’s belly button, fingers pinching and kneading the beginnings of fleshy love handles where once sharp hip bones had jutted out. He was beyond pleased with the physical changes his omega was now clearly showing and eager to show the rest of the Pack how much healthier their omega now look. 

Steve arranged Tony against his mound of pillows ensuring his injured arm and leg were carefully supported so as not to cause his omega any discomfort. He had kissed away Tony’s quiet grumbles about the padded mitts being once again replaced, directing his attention to the fact they were smaller and softer, allowing him limited movement of his encased fingers. 

“Now sweet heart, its time to fit your cock cage, no more orgasms for a while until you have shown that you can restrain your erections of your own will and at the order of your Alpha, allowing you to concentrate fully on giving your Alpha pleasure. It will not be easy, you may think it unfair but without being governed by your erection and the need to come, your awareness of your bond with your Alpha will be heightened and you can give your undivided attention to pleasuring and submitting to your Alpha.”

Tony felt his cheeks burning as Steve fitted the snug band round his balls and the bright red cock cage over his soft penis, as embarrassing as that was, he was beyond mortified when Steve coated with lube a thin flexible sound before slowly pushed it down his urethral opening and capping it off with a small gold ball.

“There we go sweetheart, doesn’t your omega cock look pretty all locked up it its own little Iron Man armour, and now you also won’t need to worry about any accidents happening. A traditional omega willingly relies on their Alpha to meet all their mental and physical needs, I will train your body to only eliminate waste when I schedule it during set times of the day.

If at any time you become desperate and cannot wait, you must inform me, but I will only allow a certain amount of leeway at the beginning of this training. If you are feeling ill you must come and inform me straight away and I will remove your plug and sound for the period of illness, but if you abuse this by pretending sickness you will be punished.”

Steve adored how flustered Tony looked, and how he kept glancing down at his caged cock, his mitt covered hands twitching as he restrained himself from touching. To keep him a bit more off balance before his treatment he decided that now was the time to slip on the new omega drawers that were a bit more, fancy that the plain ones he had been wearing for the last few days. The soft white cotton was trimmed with delicate lace around the edges of the legs, mother of pearl buttons lined the expanding waistband. But it was the thin lace panel that held his caged cock in place, yet allowed it to be seen, that had his breath quickening and is own cock stirring.

“Oh Tony, just wait until I have you back at the tower, there will be no need for all this restraint, I am going to take you apart bit by bit, tease and play with you, until you are screaming and begging me to fuck your omega hole. If you are a good boy and obey the rule of stillness, I will milk your prostrate and feed you your favourite dessert afterward as reward. Would you like that baby?”

Tony blushed even more, nodding his head before muttering a quiet yes, warmth curling in his stomach, cock twitching unable to plump up as his Alpha brushed his fingers over the lace panel of his drawers, all the time speaking of all the dirty and depraved things he was going to do to his omega in the privacy of their suite in the tower. 

The loud rumble of his stomach broke in to his Alpha’s description of his plans for the bonding ceremony, making Steve laugh and Tony groan as he stopped caressing his cock and moved to retrieve the tray of snacks and drinks, placing it over his lap. Thoughts of all the hot sex they were going to have disappeared as he spied the bowl of sweet grapes from Asgard and the last slice of Natasha’s coffee cake.

“Come on Steve, feed me, I am fading away to nothing before your very eyes, cake first then grapes and I think I want chicken tagliatelle for dinner with garlic bread and a side of asparagus spears from that my favourite Italian restaurant, just say my name and they will deliver, even to the hospital.”

“Bossy little omega, I will allow it this once, as you have been such a good boy today, but next time I expect you to be polite and respectful when asking me for anything.”

Tony cheekily grinned, gazing up through his thick eyelashes, “Yes Alpha, now come on feed me cake!”

Hours later Steve kept watch over his sleeping omega as the drip delivered the enhanced hormones that would give Tony’s body the final push in his transition towards becoming a full an omega.


End file.
